<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekend by Starwolf69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747009">Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69'>Starwolf69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/demon dating, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Protective Demons, new relationships, nosy angels, smut in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzebub and Gabriel decide to spend the weekend together.  Hilarity and sarcasm ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Lilith/Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the follow up to "Advice".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is not necessary,” Beelzebub huffed.  </p><p>“Sit still and shut up,” Lilith answered, expertly finishing doing smoky eye make-up on zir eyes.  “Don’t mess me up or you’ll be lopsided.”</p><p>“Really, it’s not . . .”</p><p>Lilith continued to work, ignoring the Prince of Hell’s complaints.  She finally stepped back and cast a critical eye over her work.  She put a few errant strands of hair in place and stepped back again.  A few finishing touches later, she dragged the demon prince to zir feet and looked over the whole effect.  </p><p>“Perfect, even if I do say so myself.”</p><p>Beelzebub stood in Lilith’s decadent bathroom, finally allowed to look in the mirror.  A stranger stared back.  Lilith dressed zir in a blue slim-cut jacket over a tailored black silk blouse.  Zir blue skirt was short – shorter than ze ever imagined wearing and slit nearly to zir hip on one side.  Fishnet stockings and ankle boots completed the ensemble.  Lilith had also put some eyeshadow on Ruth’s wings, making them sparkly when the fly moved.  </p><p>Lilith had been beside herself when Beelzebub told her about zir weekend away.  She wanted to know all about Gabriel and what they planned to do.  Beelzebub wasn’t completely sure.  This could go great at they spend the weekend wallowing in lust and a hotel bed, or it could go tits-up and ze would be spending the weekend alone, binging on pastries and Netflix.  Gabriel was all about it when ze suggested it, even if it was just to get away from work for a few days.  </p><p>“Is your bag packed?” Lilith asked.  “Not that you’ll be going out much, I’m sure.”</p><p>Beelzebub grunted, “Yes, mum.”</p><p>Lilith pinched zir cheek and continued, “You look amazing.  An utter temptation.  Fluff-bottom won’t know what hit him.”</p><p>Beelzebub smoothed zir skirt and sighed heavily.  “Maybe this is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Hush with that talk,” Lilith ordered.  “You work hard; you deserve some time off.  And some fun.  And some fabulous sex.  Get Dagon out of your head.  If he does his job right, you’ll be all ‘Dagon who?’  Did you pack that nightie I left for you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And the sexy knickers?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you are wearing the blue satin ones?”</p><p>“Do you want to check?” Beelzebub snorted.</p><p>“Just trying to help,” Lilith said airily.</p><p>“Don’t know why I have to take a bag,” Beelzebub grumbled.  “Not like I couldn’t just miracle different clothes up.”</p><p>“It’s trashy to check into a hotel without bags,” Lilith said.  </p><p>“I’m a demon,” Beelzebub reminded her.  “We don’t really have a reputation to keep up.”</p><p>“Be that as it may,” Lilith sniffed.  “You are still a Prince of Hell.”</p><p>“I should get going,” Beelzebub said softly.  “It’s nearly time.”</p><p>“Luce made your reservations for dinner already.  Make harp-head pay.  Anyway, this is from me and Luce,” Lilith pulled and envelope from her back pocket.  “Hotel for the weekend – top of the line.  We got you the penthouse so your angel feels comfortable.  It’s a great hotel.  Luce and I love it.  Hope you do too.”</p><p>Beelezebub, for once, didn’t know what to say.  Ze tucked the envelope into the inside pocket of zir jacket.  </p><p>“I guess . . .” ze began.</p><p>“Oh!” Lilith cried.  “I almost forgot!”</p><p>She snapped her fingers.  Laying in her palm were a pair of black diamond stud earrings and a crown-shaped lapel pin in black diamonds and sapphires.  Once appropriately bejeweled, Lilith gave zir one last look-over.</p><p>“Can’t have feather-brain forgetting what you are.”</p><p>“Lil,” Beelzebub began, “I . . . You . . .”</p><p>Lilith shook her head.  “I know, Beez.  Just have fun.  And he better remember that if he hurts you, I will have his meat-and-two-veg hanging on my office wall.”</p><p>Beelzebub laughed and hugged Lilith fiercely.  Ze disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Lilith sighed softly.  She liked Beelzebub.  Ze was no-nonsense and didn’t take crap off of anyone.  The whole situation with Dagon was a mess.  Lilith thought it was a really shite thing to do, Dagon taking off with a succubus without a second thought.  Beelzebub took it well outwardly, but Lilith knew that it bothered zir.  Then this whole thing with Gabriel started with them working together and eventually Gabriel was hanging around in Beez’s office.  While she would never even think of dating an angel, if it made Beez happy, she would be happy too.  Luce was an angel at one time and he was relatively normal.  Maybe Gabriel would be too.  She left her dressing area and joined Lucifer in her living room.  He lounged on her sofa reading.  When he heard her pad into the room, he looked up and smiled.  </p><p>“Our Beez get off top-side okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lilith said with a sign.</p><p>Luce groaned.  “I know that voice.  Lilith, Beez is a grown demon, able to take care of zirself.”</p><p>“I know that,” Lilith growled.  “Just . . . I don’t trust that angel.  What if he tries to smite zir?  Or, worse, what if he doesn’t show?  Ze will be devastated!”</p><p>“So what are you thinking?” Lucifer asked putting his book down on the coffee table.</p><p>Lilith gave him a flirty smile.  “Feel like going top-side for dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dining at the Ritz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awkwardness and awkward flirting over dinner.  Oh, and all those ethereal and occult beings who happen to be having dinner at the Ritz at the same time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel stood in front of the Ritz, unsure of from which direction Beelzebub would arrive.  He was dressed in a perfectly tailored, dove grey suite, a crisp white shirt, and a purple tie that accented his amethyst eyes perfectly.  He passed a little, checked his watch, and looked down the street again.  Maybe the demon prince changed zir mind.  He felt the aether shift and a scent of smoke drifted past.  He frowned as his corporation’s stomach did a bit of a lurch.  Well, that was odd. </p>
<p>Beelzebub stepped out of an alleyway.  Ze walked quickly toward the angel, moving with a confidence borne of the knowledge of the power ze wielded.  Gabriel started.  He had never seen zir out of zir typical tailcoat and trousers.  Ze was gorgeous – inky hair and pale skin wrapped in a royal blue suit.  Ze looked every bit the royalty ze was.  He waved at zir, grinning broadly.  Ze rolled zir eyes and returned a tiny wave.  Ze stopped next to him.</p>
<p>“You look amazing!” Gabrial exclaimed.  “Seriously!”</p>
<p>“What.  I normally look terrible?” ze teased.</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, recovering himself.  “I wasn’t talking to you.  I was talking to Ruth.”</p>
<p>He tickled the fly sitting atop Beelzebub’s head.  She buzzed happily and flicked her wings.  She rubbed her head on the angel’s fingers.  Beelzebub made an annoyed little sigh.</p>
<p>“You look . . . not awful,” he said awkwardly, blushing.</p>
<p>“You too,” Beelzebub said, running zir eyes over him.  “Not awful.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shivered and offered his arm.  Beelzebub looked at it, considering what to do.  Slowly, ze took the offered arm, allowing him to lead zir into the restaurant.  </p>
<p>Beelzebub gave the maître d’ the name Luce used to make the reservations.  They were seated quickly.  Gabriel held the chair for zir then sat himself.  He ordered a bottle of wine as they perused the menu.  The waiter returned with the wine and poured a glass for Gabriel to taste.  He sipped then nodded.  Two glasses were poured.  Gabriel ordered Beef Wellington for them to share as Beelzebub sipped at zir wine.  The angel was doing everything right.  Ze smiled a little and relaxed.  Wait until Lilith got the play-by-play of this!</p>
<p>Gabriel’s eyes widened as something behind Beelzebub caught his attention.  The demon prince frowned.  Ze turned slowly and groaned.  Michael gave zir a little wave with the angel dining with her stared.  Beelzebub rolled zir eyes and gave a little nod.  Ze turned back to Gabriel. </p>
<p>“Should I be nervous?” ze asked, buzzing softly.</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel growled.  “I told them not to come.  You have to believe me, Beez.  I didn’t ask them to be here.  I specifically said that I didn’t want them here.  But, obviously that wasn’t going to stop them.  I suppose I should be . . . flattered.  They were worried something would happen.”</p>
<p>“Like?” the demon asked.</p>
<p>“Temptation,” Gabriel said glumly.</p>
<p>Beelzebub laughed and sipped zir wine.  Gabriel finally cracked a smile.  Beelzebub cupped her chin, leaning on the table.  Ze ran zir finger around the lip of zir wineglass.  </p>
<p>“I’m not a lust demon,” ze said dryly.</p>
<p>“I . . . I know that,” Gabriel said, swallowing hard.  “I trust you.  Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Beelzebub considered the angel carefully.  Ze nodded once and smiled a little.  Gabriel simply lit up at that assertion.  Beelzebub stiffened as ze felt the aether shift.  Another supernatural being or beings were coming into the room.  </p>
<p>“Looks like you were followed too,” Gabriel observed.</p>
<p>It was Beelzebub’s turn to groan.  Lilith and Luce came into the dining room.  Every male eye, and a few female eyes, was on Lilith who looked amazing in a sparkly black dress, slit nearly to her waist.  The women’s eyes, and a few men’s, were pinned on Luce, who looked amazing in a black on black suit.  They did make a striking couple and looked every bit the lust demons they were.  Lilith gave Beelzebub and Gabriel a sparkling grin as they approached the table.  Stopping for just a moment, Lilith patted Beelzebub’s shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Hi, Beez!  You look amazing!” she gushed.  She nodded at the angel.  “Gabriel.”</p>
<p>The angel stood up and nodded back.  “Lilith.  You look positively  . . . devilish.”</p>
<p>“Sweet talker,” Lilith gushed.  </p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Gabriel said formally.</p>
<p>Luce gave him a tight smile.  “Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t going to keep you,” Lilith said.  “Just couldn’t walk past and not say hi.”</p>
<p>Luce and Lilith were seated at a table on Gabriel’s side of the restaurant.  The angel looked at Beelzebub, who was blushing deeply.  </p>
<p>“Should I be nervous?” he asked pointedly.</p>
<p>Beelzebub grunted.  “I had no idea they were . . . I mean, why would they . . . uhhh . . . no, of course not.  I guess they were . . . concerned.  Angels can be a little . . . smitey sometimes.  Funny, huh?”</p>
<p>“Hilarious,” the angel answered.</p>
<p>“Mad at me?” Beelzebub asked, looking a little worried.  </p>
<p>Gabriel smiled.  “How could I be mad at that adorable face?”</p>
<p>“Ruth again?” ze asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, gazing into zir eyes.  “Of course.  Who else would I be talking to?”</p>
<p>A few moments later, Crowley and Aziraphale were being led to their usual table.  Crowley frowned at the number of ethereal and occult beings in the restaurant that evening.  He grunted as he settled in at the table with his angel.  </p>
<p>“Well, this place is going to the dogs,” he observed.  “They are now ass-deep in heaven and hell.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale tutted gently.  “Now, darling.  I think it’s lovely.”</p>
<p>Crowley continued.  “We have the Archangel Gabriel having a first date with Lord Beelzebub, truly the most awkward first date in the history of first dates.  The Archangel Michael and some flunky angel making goo goo eyes at each other in that corner.  There’s some random angel trying to romance a human over there and making a right cock-up of it.  Lucifer and Lilith are snuggled up there by the fireplace, gazing at each other like there are no others in the universe.  Bleh.”</p>
<p>“Love is in the air?” Aziraphale offered, taking the demon’s hand.</p>
<p>Crowley snorted.  “I liked it better when it was just us.”</p>
<p>Each table cut eyes at all the others, keeping an eye on what the other supernatural beings were doing.  Dinner finally arrived for Beelzebub and Gabriel.  The angel served zir first, making sure ze got the best of the dish.  Ze took the plate, sniffing at it and smiling.  </p>
<p>“You have a great smile,” Gabriel said, tucking in to his own plate.</p>
<p>Ze giggled softly.  “Ruth?”</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel said, looking up at zir.  “You.”</p>
<p>Ze swallowed hard, a little tremble going up zir spine.  Ze looked across the table, studying the angel.  He was blushing fiercely and trying to not look at zir.  </p>
<p>“I think,” ze began slowly.  “I think you are kind of cute too.”</p>
<p>“So,” he began.  “Um . . . how’s your dinner?”</p>
<p>“Very good,” ze said.  “Thank you.  Yours?”</p>
<p>“Excellent.”</p>
<p>They were quiet for a few moments, each one very interested all of a sudden in their dinner.  Beelzebub put zir fork down and looked at the angel.  Ze waited until he looked up at zir.</p>
<p>“Luce and Lilith got me, um, us a room, the penthouse,” ze said, trying to keep the tremor out of zir voice.  “If you want to . . . would consider . . . staying.  With me.  Overnight.”</p>
<p>The angel swallowed hard and cleared his throat, “Should we finish dinner or just get the check now?”</p>
<p>"We should finish dinner and have dessert," the demon said with a little laugh.  "We might need the energy later."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>